


永无乡 Neverland

by yulin_wink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin_wink/pseuds/yulin_wink
Summary: *梗源L.O.V.E. M/V*素人与吸血鬼





	永无乡 Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> *梗源L.O.V.E. M/V  
> *素人与吸血鬼

_  
我发誓，我闯进这个迷宫一样的城堡纯属意外。

当初和朋友们来到布拉格也只是因为一个赌约。本身大家在做欧洲史相关的小组作业，不知道是谁——好像是朴佑镇这个蠢家伙——在一本没有名字的札记里找到一个地名，叫Neverland，又信誓旦旦地说札记上写了这地方就在捷克，自己要做一件前无古人后无来者的壮举，把它找出来。

我嗤之以鼻，你又不是彼得潘。

但我们在春假的时候还是来到了这里。其实我早就对欧洲向而往之，抛开这荒谬的赌局来看，在查理大桥上走走停停也是不错的释压方法。

朴佑镇看我这无所谓的样子有些急了：“赖冠霖你搞什么？不是说好要找永无乡的吗？”

我耸耸肩：“我可没说，我是来观光的。”

结果我晃着晃着，就晃到这个完全陌生的城堡来了。我疯狂翻找地图查阅谷歌，也没找出和眼前这幢通体雪白的城堡一模一样的图来。

不会这就是那个Neverland吧？

更奇怪的是，前一秒还艳阳高照的，怎么走进这城门后，天声黑压压的，一点阳光都透不进来的感觉。

我说它像迷宫，那是因为，我已经在这庭院里来来回回走了好几个小时了，仿佛围着中间那尊石像绕了几十圈，我还是没找到出口。

算了，我认栽地低下头，颓然地走到主堡的暗红色木门前，发现锁上了。

我条件反射般地叩了叩门，之后才想，这古堡里又哪来的人。自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，不抱希望地又叩了叩门。

吱呀。

 

_  
城堡内部与其他巴洛克式建筑相比并无异处，穹顶的壁画，贴着金箔的拱柱，如波浪般延伸流动。木质的地板锃亮，我的板鞋踩上去也能发出清脆的哒哒声。

按理来说，为我打开门的城堡主人应该会在大厅候着我——可这大厅也确实太大，随便喊一声甚至能起回音。

人呢？

我又在大厅等了一会儿，便不安地在城堡里胡乱踱着。抬眼看见一张半掩着的象牙白色的双开门，我几乎是毫不犹豫地推门走进去了。

我看见一张高桌。我站在桌这边，身边是一张椅子。我向长桌的另一头望去，桌上摆满了玫瑰，白色的蜡烛，和几张空的瓷碟。

一抹红色藏在玫瑰丛后。

我向前走了几步，这才将那红色看清楚：是一个身着白西装的男人，头发是红色的，像摆在餐桌上的红玫瑰；双眼却是蓝色的，像倒映着布拉格蓝天的伏尔塔瓦河。那双眼睛漂亮的很，同是男人的我也得承认，这太容易让人痴迷了。

我久久地看着他的眼睛，却发现眼波如古井，毫无神采。

他只是木然地看着餐桌上的蜡烛与玫瑰，仿佛完全没意识到我这个不速之客的到来。

在我还在苦恼要不要打声招呼的时候，男人突然张口，我想是在对我说：“坐下。”

我迟疑了一会儿，又走回那张椅子处，乖乖坐下了。

然后呢？

我等得有些不耐烦了，对着长桌那头说，不对，是喊了声：“彼得潘先生？”

如果这是Neverland，住在这里的可不就是彼得潘嘛。

彼得潘先生的双眼终于有了些反应，对上我的眼神：“我是朴志训。”

之后我感觉耳边“咻”的一声，面前突然多了一只高脚杯，里面盛满玫瑰花瓣。朴志训桌前也同样摆着一杯玫瑰花瓣。

“喝吧。”朴志训说。

我看着这一杯子花瓣傻眼。喝它？

可抬眼看向朴志训，那眼神虽空洞，却让我如坠冰窖，有股刺骨的寒意，我竟然生出不敢不从的念头。

我的唇方碰上花瓣，一股只属于玫瑰的沁香从唇间窜上鼻尖，又直冲上大脑，让人发晕。

我闭上眼晃了晃脑袋，想赶走这眩晕感。再一睁眼，我依旧坐在铺着白布的餐桌前，可却是在野外，灌木丛间，脚边还种着几簇红玫瑰。面前的朴志训身着玫瑰色的西装，依旧是红发蓝眼，却笑得灿烂，蓝眼睛一眨一眨的，和数秒前的他判若两人。

这实在令人费解。我皱了皱眉，望向天空，却发现天开了，却没有太阳。

_  
朴志训挺直身板坐在灌木丛间精心布置的餐桌前，用手整了整玫瑰色西装的衣领，一脸期待的看着餐桌对面身着华服的男人。可男人却面色冷冽，慢条斯理地整理着餐具。

“Edward，你还没夸我今天的西装呢。”朴志训见Edward未作反应，失落地撇了撇嘴，一下子泄了气一样靠在椅背上。

Edward将餐巾慢慢铺开，看着赌气的朴志训轻轻笑了笑，“小训今天是要将整座城堡里的玫瑰花都比下去吗？”

朴志训这才重新展开笑容，又说：“这桌子是我一大早拜托仆人们专门准备的。”

“为了一件重要的事。”

说着，朴志训站起身，从脚边取了一支最大最红的玫瑰。

“Edward，我的公爵大人，我的救世主。”

Edward停下了手中正在切牛排的动作，眉峰蹙起，却未抬起眼神。

“你带我离开吸血鬼监狱，救我出生天，授予我知识，用心头血滋养我——你瞒着我，可我都知道。你带上我参加所有皇室宴席，向所有人介绍我的存在，让我不再像其他同类一样只能活在永远的黑暗与不公里，你赋予我名字，你赋予我新生…”

朴志训一步步走向Edward，手里紧紧攥着那支红玫瑰，眼里满是真挚。Edward放下手中的刀叉，抬眼对上朴志训宝石般的蓝色眸子。

朴志训被他眼里的悲伤与决绝一击而中，话头梗在喉咙里。

“不，”Edward喉结微动，朴志训能听出他的声音在颤抖，“你不知道。”

“我知道我爱你！”朴志训几乎用尽全身的力气说出这句话，“我用吸血鬼的永生起誓，我爱你，比我的生命更加长久——我的命是你给的！”

他以为Edward会开玩笑般训斥他不懂爱——他也确实不懂人世情爱，他也预想到Edward会拒绝，如果像往常一样同他撒个娇，也许这事儿也就翻了篇——可他却看见Edward释然一笑，乌黑的眸子里不再有战功赫赫的公爵应有的傲气和Edward本身的温润。朴志训看见了一双陌生却又一直渴望拥有的眼睛，那是爱人的温柔与深情——对，爱人，爱侣。

他问：“小训，你还记得吸血鬼的诅咒吗？”

朴志训不明所以地眨眨眼：“你告诉我，是永生，历练人世间所有的生老病死，却无法解脱。”

Edward扯了扯嘴角：“还有一条，我没告诉你。”

“那就是，吸血鬼不能爱人。一旦相爱，对方会变成石像。”

朴志训手中的玫瑰掉落在地。他错愕地张着嘴，却发不出声音。低头看去，Edward的双脚已逐渐石化，并逐渐向上蔓延。

朴志训的双膝重重砸在地上，伸手去触碰那不断上移的边界，眼泪如珍珠般一滴一滴砸下。Edward修长的大手覆上朴志训没有温度的手。

“我不告诉你，是我不想剥夺你去爱的权利。”Edward躬身抚上朴志训白到透明的脸颊，“能遇见你，能成为你爱的人，这是我一生中最幸运的一件事。”

朴志训早已涕泗横流，可Edward的声线平和温柔，就像他幼时听的每一篇睡前故事一样。

“小训的爱是世上最宝贵的东西，我能够得到它，高兴还来不及。”石化范围已经快接近腹部，朴志训无力地趴在Edward的大腿上，任由眼泪在脸颊上肆虐。

Edward笑得淡然：“你还不知道，其实我早就爱上你了。”

“我在监狱里看到你的时候，你像一只小小的糯米团缩在墙角，看到陌生的我走近，你浑身战栗了一下，却没有哭，蓝眼睛亮晶晶的。我当时暗自发誓，一定要把全世界最好的东西赋予你。

“你一下就长大了，美丽，强大，开朗，坚韧，比我预想中的完美许多。这样的你可以轻而易举地挣脱我的管束，但你没有。你的灵魂洁白无瑕，我甚至生过与你一起永生的念头——人的肉体会消失，精神会湮灭，我每日都在担心，百年之后独留你在这偌大的人世间，你该怎么办。”

朴志训感觉到Edward永远炽热的手也已经渐渐僵硬，死死地攥住，又慌忙起身，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，看着他眼里的经营。朴志训曾以为自己拥有了世上最强大的能力，就能由自己去保护Edward。他痛恨自己，痛恨这种无力感，痛恨一手将爱人推向死亡的残酷诅咒。

“你应该同我说的！你应该告诉我的…这样我一定会控制住自己，我一定不会爱上你。”

朴志训头一回看见无畏的Edward的眼眶里流出泪珠，他听见他轻声说：“傻瓜，我说了我发过誓，要将世间最美好的东西给你——爱不就是吗？”

“能让小训品尝到爱的甜美——那是比你最喜爱的玫瑰和马卡龙还要甜蜜馥郁的东西，我变成石像也心甘情愿。”

朴志训泣不成声，不住地喃道：“对不起，对不起…”

Edward的声音越来越小：“现在我是你的爱人…爱人之间会做些什么呢？”

朴志训抚上Edward的双颊，颤抖着俯下身，闭上眼，覆上Edward柔软的唇。

“Edward，我的爱人…”

下一秒，他感觉到他的双唇变得如大理石般冰冷。

 

_  
在我感觉到快要窒息地前一秒，我猛地起身，发现自己还在城堡里，坐在占满整间餐厅的长桌前，朴志训依旧穿着如月光般洁白的西装。只是他的眼神不再木讷空洞，而是泪眼婆娑地看着我。

我突然说：“我是赖冠霖。”

他说：“我知道，可你也是Edward。”

这大概就是我能找到这座城堡的理由，它本就属于我。

我发现我面前的高脚杯已经空空如也。

“我把他的灵魂封在花园里最大的一支玫瑰花里，种了好多好多玫瑰花来陪着他。”朴志训低头玩弄着高脚杯，缩了缩鼻子。

“吸血鬼怕光，他就设下结界，不让阳光进入城堡；他从不外出赴宴，只在城堡里设宴招待，为的是不让我受阳光侵蚀。”朴志训仿佛又陷入了回忆。

“他以为我不知道，他明明说让我享受爱，却又把我爱的记忆全部封存，”他抬起头，透过玫瑰花束，看向僵坐在桌前的我，“因为吸血鬼还有第三条诅咒。”

“一旦相爱，对方会变成石像，而吸血鬼自己也会失去生命。只有遇到阳光，相爱的记忆才会苏醒。”

我突然感到窗外一股刺眼的阳光照进来，打在朴志训的脸上。我明显看见有一瞬间他的表情如被刀割般痛苦，却一下又神色自如。我几乎是在同一瞬间从座位上弹起，冲到他的面前。

他在一点一点失去颜色。本就惨白的面色如今渐渐褪去，变得灰白，皮肤下猩红的血管如藤蔓般攀上他的脸颊，精致的面庞瞬间变得可怖起来。

我惊慌失措，徒劳地想用手去挡住阳光，又想用手去抓住那一点颜色。我心下突然一震，许多许多年前，他是不是也是这样，看着爱人在自己面前一点点消失，看着生命从指尖溜走却无法抓住，之后独自留在人世。

“我...Edward，他，他知道永生的孤寂，知道将你一人留在世上，让你拥有着那样痛苦的记忆独活，会多么残忍。”

“我想你好好活着。”我按不住心里的悸动，如是说。

朴志训无力地将头靠在椅背上，露出好看的颈线。他看着我，眼里居然染着笑：

“你回来了，还好你回来了，阳光才能照进来。”

“我从出生起就没有体验过阳光的美好，原来他这么温暖，这么耀眼，和你一样。”

他灵动的蓝色眸子正一点点失去焦距：“你做到了，你把这世上最美好的东西给了我——阳光，和爱。”

我死死咬住牙关，眼眶再也盛不住蓄满的泪。

朴志训看着泪痕阑干的我，突然笑了：“傻瓜，爱人之间要做些什么呢？是你教我的。”

我从未尝试过亲吻，我只知道笨拙地用自己的唇去触碰爱人的唇。我俯下身，触上他冰凉却柔软的双唇，却几乎是下意识地含住了他的唇瓣，是玫瑰的沁香。

我感觉到他颤抖了一下，抬手抚上了我的背，却几乎是在肌肤相触的下一秒，重重地垂了下去。

他的双眼也失去了最后一点蓝，蒙上了一层重重的灰白色。

我紧紧握着他青筋遍布的手，搁在我的额前，失声痛哭。

 

_  
城堡为我开了一条通路，我毫不费力地就回到熟悉的布拉格。

我想起进来时绕着转圈的那尊石像，仔细一看，石像坐在高背椅上，身着华服，面容清秀神色淡然，眼里是温柔深情，和爱意。

那是我，那是朴志训的爱人。

我走出城门，感觉到了久违的阳光，我仿佛也在城堡里封闭了一千年，我贪恋每一缕阳光。

到乡翻似烂柯人。

 

_  
直到我们一行人走在机场里准备值机的时候，我才和朴佑镇说，我好像找到Neverland了。

因为此行一无所获而垂头丧气的朴佑镇眼里一下亮起了光：“什么什么什么？在哪？长什么样？拍了照吗？”

我记得我离开城堡时用相机草草拍了一张，可一打开，却发现取景框里除了一片山丘一无所有，哪里还有城堡的影子。

朴佑镇一巴掌拍在我后脑勺上：“我那么好糊弄的？”

我说：“永无乡永无乡，有就是无无就是有，怎么会让你等凡夫俗子轻易找到？”

“那你…？”“我不是凡夫俗子。”

之后在飞机上翻看照片，我才发现，那张本该有城堡却突然消失的照片里，荒凉的山丘上，躺着一朵红玫瑰。

 

-fin-


End file.
